


Shadow hunter

by Mistress1296



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress1296/pseuds/Mistress1296
Summary: Ash is the son of Giovanni and Hunter J and with their help he'll take over the world. Ash dream to be a hunter.





	1. Chapter 1

The Orre region was one full of crime all the people know was fear of stronger team born to this dangers region was two people Giovanni and J. That were the story begins the region was once a chaotic mass of fear rule by Team Snagem and Cipher. Then Giovanni raises his own team who he was the secret boss of Team Rocket. Giovanni saw a land full of chaos and opinion so he brought his full team to start a war with both Snagem and Cipher. While this was happening the woman J who was a secret pokémon hunter. Hunter J was a smart woman working between the two teams having no true loyalty to anyone but the highest paying customer. She manages to get the best pokemon in and out of the Orre region the teams never had a shorter of pokemon. Throughout this time Giovanni grows to admire Hunter J for her smarts and skills even through Hunter sell pokemon to other people she never tells their secret to the enemy. J has returned his interest she knows that Giovanni would likely win the war he was more secretive and cunning his empire would only grow larger. Then the leader of Team Snagem Gonzap snap and capture J demanded everything she knows. But J didn`t become a great hunter by playing the fools bet she knew that Giovanni would at noting to get back at her. J also carry a small insurance for Giovanni to help her form of their unborn baby.

"My patience has run out. You tell me what I want to know. Or I'll have you sent back in a body bag piece by piece." Gonzap yell fully frustrated. Before j could the base started to blow up around them. Explosion after explosion rain through the build. The boor to the room blew in as an espeon ran into the room sending out psychic attack throwing Gonzap away from the bound J. A persian came into the room followed closely by Giovanni.

"Come Giovanni lets be reasonable about this." Gonzap try to talk his way other this. His plan to capture J had his pokemon intersperse health they were in no shape to fight.

"The time for reason has long since past. I think it time I finally rid of you." Giovanni said in a cold voice that could make even giratina think twice about messing with him.

"No, let's think clearly, Giovanni. We can still use him." J said as espeon sit next to her eyes glowing red.

Under the iron grip Giovanni and J, they brought back order to the Orre region. No other team could raise in his region no one from the outside knew what goes on here. In Orre was Team Rocket main base but they branch off to the inner region. Since Giovanni sent most agents to Kanto people think that where they are basic at. It was a good way to keep force off of Orre and him since he took over as a gym leader he been seen as a hero. J since she has a flying base she never easy to capture her team grows even more by the day just her husband did. Over the years of working together, they grew fondness of each other that change to love as they raise their two kids. The first child they have was out of necessity for an heir to their organization and to make sure they had each other help. They raise that child with very little love he was treated as a way to grow their empire evermore. The child name was Silver he was treated like a price growing up but his parents didn`t know how to raise a human kid. Even though he was treated like a prince to the people he knew how ran a crime organization Sliver grow to care to care for nothing but power. Their second child, however, didn`t grow up been seen like a prince like his older brother was he not going to inherit his parents' teams. By the time they have their second kid he grows up with more love show to him then his brother but he didn`t have much respect wanting to prove he could be just as good as his brother maybe even better. While Silver was an arrogance child who pretends to live up to his parents' expectation. The second child named Ash was a ruthless, relentless, cruel, calm, and logic child. When his brother chooses to force more on battling to prove his strength Ash saw on only waste in his older brother potential. It was clear to Ash his parents wanted Silver to focus on the mental on how to be smart enough to last in a war not acting like a foot soldier. That when Giovanni and J came to realize that their first born son could never lead their organization.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash walks into the base part of the house to get away from his brother. Ash might love his brother but he acts like an idiotic grunt the only thing he good for is to throw people about their family. Sliver could make a name for himself in the league whiles Ash works behind the scene. Ash knew his parent should be done with their meeting by now the one Sliver should be in. it was time to prove himself as a better heir the best way was to beat Silver in a test. Ash stop hearing argument between his parents.

"It time chose a new heir. Sliver won`t contribute to anything. The most he would do is use our weak agents as decoded." Giovanni said to J

J sign she knew he was right but she wanted her son to ran their company. "Very well. But who would you choose to take over? Have you thought about who we can trust not to betray us." J response. Giovanni notice persian purr and walk away there was one other person Persian acts that way toward.

"Come out, Ash. How much of that did you hear?" Giovanni asked not wanting to explain to his most loving son the darker part of there and soon to be older son lives.

"Most of it. I come to ask for a test to prove my worth." Ash said seriously as he can be.

"And why would you need to prove yourself," J asked to confuse Ash may be young but he was up living up to their exaptation.

"Mother, Farther. With all due respect, Silver won`t be more than a foot soldier. I love my brother of course I do but he never thinks beyond the moment. Please consider me for as a replacement heir.

Giovanni trough of his sons Silver was an arrogant brat who think the world would fall into his hands without any effort. Ash, however, thirst to prove himself, unlike his brother who daydreams of been powerful he paid attention. Ash never parade himself around like Sliver soaking in all the praise thrown at him for the been heir. Ash seen how the world was truly like by following them around seeing what they work was like. He knew there was more than one way to gain strength through his pokemon. Ash prefers the mental strength the one where he had fought all the battle to find a way to improve his team to be able to come out on top in all situation. Sliver felt to learn a few things first no matter how good you are there always someone stronger second that outside of Orre they were noting just average kids. Giovanni noting how smart his second son was and decided to test him.

The test was to get pokemon for the grunts they didn`t want to waste their best pokemon to those who haven`t prove themselves or capture their own pokemon. One who could capture the most pokemon while wasting the least amount of resources. Ash choose only a cage and an area to set up in. Ash placed in an uncharted forest with his choose pokemon no one interfered. He went to the cave he has to choose as a trap and start to set up. Ash held up two pokeball and sent out a murkrow give the small pokemon the other pokeball.

"Nigel you know your job. Be careful and keeping all flying pokemon on the right path." Ash told the murkrow. Nigel nodded before taking to the sky and head south to the driest part of the land. Using the night sky to his avenge making sure on pokemon could hear him. Once he got to the right spot and drop the pokeball it opens up to reveal a hounduor. Nigel crawl at the black canine who nodded and let loses a flamethrower setting fire to the dry land. Nigel, in turn, uses heat wave kick up the burning wind with his wings blowing the fire, even more, spearing it. Since it was the dry season no rain had fallen in months' half of the forest was set on fire. It was so hot that the water pokémon in a small pond could not put it out. The Pond itself was evaporating by the seconds all the pokémon could do was try to escape the raging fire. They ran toward the northern half of the forest towards the cliffs where they hope the fire won't spread. The pokemon climb the cliffs trying to reach the caves to safety just when the last entire a cage door came down. Just as the cage door went down an electric sock was sent thought ever pokémon there they all fainted. A person came out of the shadows with an evee by his side.

"Well, I believe I past my test. With all these pokémon mom and dad would be proud I just got my spot in the team." Said the boy as he activates a device on his arm. The cage started to float leaving the cave to air base which turns visible. A salamence landed right outside the cave with a woman on it back. Either the dragon or the women seem to worry to find a six-year-old whose set fire to a forest.

"Well done my son." Said hunter J "Your training has shown itself quality nicely." J continue in the proudest mother voice there was. "Of course I learn from the best." Ash reply


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out Silver beardly got five pokemon, but they were too powerful for the grunts. They wouldn`t listen and attack everything in sight the higher up had to step in and take them out. The pokemon Ash got was numbest many had to be sent to other regions the best they kept for themselves. Ash was well into the lead of being the heir. Sure Silver mostly got strong pokemon but in doing so all of his pokemon need care, and waste too many pokeballs. Ash knew that if truly wanted to be accepted as heir he`ll need his brother support or else they will tear the organization apart. Outside of the higher up and elites who knew Ash was mental more prepare to lead and knew off all the risk that comes with being the leader of a gang, not just a member. The low ranking new grunts and people of Orre believe that it was Sliver birthright. He was more in front of the crowd putting on a good front for them in Orre.

"Why does Ash get my places? We shouldn`t even be having these tested. It is my birthright to be the leader." Silver shouted he sure inhered their parent's rage but their calm reason.

"Brother pleases hear me out. You want to show your power to the world. But begin in Team Rocket means you can`t show yourself." Ash said calmly

"People would fear my power. They would be fools to try anything against me!" Silver yelled

"Silver, if we sent you to regions people will take notices. Their other teams out there you can`t take them all. You`ll be surrounded on all sides and all it takes is one fool to tell who you are. If you go out as heir, we couldn`t protect you out." Ash

"You shouldn`t be the worry one here. I`m the big brother you're too young to worry. You should be outside playing having fun." Silver said furious Ash shouldn`t be speaking like this. His brother was too young to be forced into this life. Sliver wanted him to have fun talking with friends playing with his pokemon things kids supposed to be doing.

"I get that you are trying to protect me. But I was never going to be just a carefree kid. Silver I hate the spotlight you should go out there and enjoy it. You want to show the world your power makes a name for yourself. You can`t do anything from the shadow. Brother, we have so many enemies we can`t fight each other. You know no matter what happens you`ll have my support. Do I have yours? You know what would happen if I don`t. Were family we should look out for one another. Everybody else is an enemy. We lie to the world burn it down and remake it into our likening. But we never turn backs on family." Ash said hoping he could get through his brother.

Silver knew he couldn`t stop Ash if he wanted to. His heart was to close off to the world after what happens. Ash live one rule to protect him one moto 'Burn the world but love your family'.

"You`ll always have my support." Silver said softly

An invisible airship flew overhead to a small kingdom the name the Lucario Kingdom. This was a double mission one to prove to his mother forces that he was worth following, and the other getting a gift for his brother. Because of his support Team Rocket was his to command. Ash going to do more than hunt a few lucario he was going to take this entire kingdom.

"Start the hunt," Ash said voice as cold as ice. The pokemon was ready for and the canon was all ready to fire. The troops all deport in aircraft or trucks all took off to begin the hunt.

No one pov

All the lucario I the kingdom awoke to an evil present looming over their home. They race to the edged of their kingdom trying to protect the young riolu prince. Flash of bright light that rain down on the surprise lucario blasting back. The air move in before humans of the kingdom could understand what is what is happing. Before the disorder had time to go flamethrowers came flying all over the place burning everything in sight the night air was thick with smoke. Many lucario got back up to fight lunging aura sphere at the cannons but they stop in midair as psychic types took control of them, and firing them back. Then pain fills the voices of the human in the kingdom before the lucario warriors could think about helping the humans they were hit by a beam in turn into a statue.

The main aircraft landed as more solid appear with capture humans. Ash stepped out of the aircraft as the J salamence land.

"Well done. These lucario will sell for a high price." J said pride in her voice.

"Thank you. I`m not done yet though. General, did you capture the breeder?" One troop came over with an old men chain with a young teen.

"Which of you two is the riolu breeder?" Ash asks wanting to get this over with so he could give a good lucario for his brother going away gift.

"You are not getting any of our pokemon." Shouted the teen. Ash barely give him a glance bore with him.

"This how it going to be either you come to work for me. Or I take your precious pokemon and use them breeding tools. That means your best would be given to our higher after giving a hundred pups each. It wouldn't matter if they want to breed will just hook them up to a breeding machine. There plenty of powerful pokemon who will take a breeding partner no matter how unwilling. Or my personal favorite I set your beloved kingdom on fire take you two and all your pokemon. You're a trapped prisoner in Team Rocket being forced to breed our pokemon. Either choice you choose I get what I want. Make your choice it will be the last free choice you`ll ever have." Ash said to the kingdom tops breeder. It surprises the troops that a seven-year-old could up with such a plan.


End file.
